Aeryn Shainrahien
Name: Aeryn Shainrahien Age: 15 Nationality: Almoth Plain Hair: Blonde (honey-yellow), generally reaching down to her shoulders in length. Eyes: Light green, appearing blue at times depending on the light. Skin: Pale Height: 5'6" Weight: 125 pounds Voice: Soft and mellow. Other: Despite having Taraboner traits, Aeryn sees herself as being from Almoth. Her family shares the name of a city in long-gone Safer, and see themselves as descendants from a noble House from there. In all effect however, all they rule is the village they live in, but they keep the tradition alive. Though this also meant that the title of Mayor (Lord / Lady) is hereditary, there have been no complaints from the commoners about the matter, moreso since the village was doing quite well under them. Being noble-born, Aeryn prefers wearing dresses and other feminine garb. Though no stranger to the idea of work, she nevertheless takes care that she retains her composure during it... Which can be quite hard during the dirtier tasks. One of her pet peeves however is people asking her if she's Taraboner. She's from Almoth. Almoth, damn you all! Physical Weakness: Bad Eyesight (Healable) Personality weakness: Fiery personality. Personality: Aeryn tries to act the noble she was raised to be, though sometimes her fiery personality gets in the way of rational thought. This can lead to overconfidence on her behalf, she could stand in the way of a full cavalry charge and not flinch if she believes they shouldn't be attacking, and expecting those under her to do the same. The downside of this is that charging cavalry has a tendency to not listen to what they are told. Aside from incidents like that, she cares a lot about the well-being of others, and under her mask of rational composure -- ironically similar to an Aes Sedai -- lies an idealist who believes in what she stands for. = Character History = Aeryn was born as the youngest daughter in a family of five. Being the last in line gave her some degree of freedom in her upbringing, but she was nevertheless expected to behave the same as the rest of the family. Being home tutored almost since she could form words, she knew how to count (to twenty-four!) and read children's books by the age of three. Her parents didn't allow her to rest on her laurels though, and kept up the pace as they did for all their children, making them well educated in a wide variety of subjects. There was always some tension this close to the Tarabon border, of course, with soldiers on leave kicking up some degree of trouble at 'Avendoraldera', the local Inn, but that was almost always solved peacefully by the bouncer. That said bouncer, called Irian, towered a head or two above even the tallest person and was built like a bear helped considerably as well in preventing fights, as the few times one did manage to erupt it was generally over a few minutes after he joined the fight. He had a weak spot for Aeryn though, and when the girl got herself in trouble yelling at a Whitecloak he improved his personal record by tossing the man a good seven feet onto the curbstones outside of the Inn. Her family then stepped in to resolve any issues diplomatically with varying results, but it always ended up with people licking their wounds and the situation returning to normal until the next incident popped up. In this light, it could be seen as a blessing in more ways than one when Aeryn reached the age where she would head to the White Tower and see if she could channel. While it was not a custom in the area, there were some books that spoke of a possibility to die should the ability surface with no Aes Sedai present to guide it, something a passing Aes Sedai had confirmed when asked. Irian was sent along with her as a bodyguard, and remain there for the return trip in case the young girl lacked the ability. The trip was long, and though Aeryn's clothing spoke of wealth Irian's massive build managed to scare off those with bad intentions (and some with good intentions), allowing them to complete the trip without incidents. The time spent in the waiting line felt as it took up most of the day however, and by the time they finally got past the guards Aeryn was feeling a bit restless. Her composure managed to hold however, and she waited amongst the petitioners until it was her turn. Softly coughing to clear her throat, she told the woman in a calm voice what had brought her here. - "Greetings miss. I seek to know if I have the ability to erm... channel, i believe it was called." On the inside however, she felt like a coiled spring. A coiled spring left coiled for too long. That it had been a sunny day that day didn't help much either, even though she normally enjoyed her time outside waiting in a row for several hours wasn't quite on her list of favorite ways to pass the time. Her skin was feeling a bit sensitive as well, she probably had sunburn. Drats. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios